Kept Woman
by Wandz
Summary: Sequel to Kept Pet. This is a Hermione/Snape/VOldemort story. Hermione learns of a new power and grows ever deeper into the bond to learn about it. Please read and review. I am horrible at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. This is a continuation of Kept Pet. This story should not be confusing if you had not read the previous story. Please read and review.

………………………….

Draco kept his face placid as the Malfoy crypt was finally sealed after a long funeral. His face didn't show it but he was relieved to have part of that past put behind him. Most of those that attended were not his family as most were either dead or Death Eaters. Those that attended were ministry officials, businessmen and women, a few teachers and some friends he only met a few times that were not associated with Voldemort.

All gave him their condolences with a brief memory of one of his parents. Truth be told he wanted everyone out of his home to he could finally figure out his life or, at least to ponder on where he was heading next. In a few days his childhood ended and he had to take on the massive fortune that was build on the blood of others, crooked deals and a reputation as dark as the Dark Lord himself. When he didn't think anyone was looking he smiled and wanted to laugh at it all. He was free of his parents and could in some way start to plan his life. Any marriage proposals are definitely off the table. Speaking of.

"Ah, young…um, Mr. Malfoy. Please let me give you my condolences for your loss." A tall woman who once had some looks but motherhood and fifteen years of pastries had taken its toll approached him. "Also my daughter gives her condolences."

The young woman he was introduced to was fair looking but he was in no mood for this. He simply sighed and walked away from the pair and made his way out of the hall into a secluded room to gather his thoughts.

He wasn't alone. Draco turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway. "What do you want? What are you even doing here, Weasley? I am sure you're happy that they are gone considering all the trouble they put you and your family through."

"You think I am that hateful? You're not the only one that suffered a loss this year."

Draco took in a breath knowing what was being said behind that statement. "What is it you have to say?"

He stepped forward and placed a small box on the table next to Draco. "Open it. Don't worry it's not a curse. That's not my families' forte."

Draco took the box impatiently and opened to reveal that it held a rather smooth white stone. In an instant he knew what this was. All he had to do was hold the stone and think of his parents and all the happiest moments would enter the stone for him to look at, at a later date. These stones were not easy to come by.

"Why are you giving me this? Don't you hate me?"

"No, I have never hated you before. I was annoyed and upset at your stupid antics and calling Hermione a mudblood all the time. But I don't hate you."

This was not the time for a heart to heart. "I am in no mood for this. Please just do me the favor of your condolences and then leave."

"I don't feel sorry for your loss. In fact you are free from them. I saw how you looked at the mother and daughter. You hated them. In fact you hate everyone in that room and wish nothing more for them to go. I can't blame you."

Draco didn't respond for a moment as he studied Ron for a few minutes. There was a reason he was here and he wasn't going to go with some simple threat or gesture. "This isn't like you. What have you come here for? I know it wasn't for the funeral because I know how much you cared for my parents."

"Join the Order. I came on my own if you are wondering. Harry is captured, Hermione is a traitor and the light side can use everyone that we can get. I understand you more than you think. I know what you think of me. You and your friends think I am a poor stupid git who is pitied by Harry and Hermione. My father is a disgrace and that I will end up with a looser job in the ministry. I am none of those things. Since Hermione left I found that I am one of the most perceptive people I know. I am not book smart by any means but I can tell someone's character in minutes of meeting them. Why do you think I keep winning at chess? I beat Hermione a hundred times."

"Get to the point Weasley."

"You are not the spoiled brat you parade yourself off as. You were always under your father's thumb and now he's gone pushing you, you are one link away from You-know-who. I saw it in your features after you performed that little curse at the staircase. You didn't want to do it. And yes I know it was you."

Draco stepped back. "This doesn't mean I won't get the mark."

"I'm not telling you not to. You're a good actor. Ask to join the Order." With that Ron turned around and walked out of the room. There were no more words that needed to be said.

It was a very odd meeting with a very valuable gift. He knew Ron was giving this to him out of genuine concern. This wasn't a gift you throw away or return easily. His father told him that old magic families gave these to other families to show respect. They couldn't be bought but had to be made with genuine care for the one it was intended.

He knew then that Ron was not lying and genuinely wanted him in the Order or at least truly believed that he was able to fight against Voldemort.

Draco returned to his guests allowing them to once again tell them how sorry they were for him until they left the house after dark.

……………………………………………

Harry still felt frozen from the freezing curse that was put on him two days ago. It was lifted shortly after he was placed in the dungeon but the aftereffects still caught him off guard. When he moved to fast a spark of pain would shoot in the limb he used. After a while he moved slowly deliberately as to avoid any unnecessary pain. He was always in pain and was very quickly growing tired of it. He didn't want to fight anymore nor did he want to give up.

As his thoughts focused on Voldemort he realized that he was now way over his head and had to come to terms that he was fully at the older wizards mercy. He looked at his cell and found that it could be much, much worse than it was. He was given a small private loo and a refillable water jug. For a man that had been trying to kill him for so long this was very generous.

"Come with me Potter, Master want to see you."

His thoughts were interpreted by some unknown man. He didn't bother to fight as he knew that he would be punished or thrown back into his cell if he tried anything. Harry complied but this didn't stop him from being roughly handled by this man.

He was brought to a study he remembers being in briefly before. Voldemort was no were to be seen but he learned to be cautious around him and any other wizard for that matter. Hogwarts taught many things but the older a wizard gets the more creative they become. They knew tricks that were not taught at school.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was getting agitated. To assuage his emotions he looked at the books on the shelves and was tempted to take one down. He reached up to one book he knew was filled with dark arts but he wanted to see if the rumors were true about this particular topic. He took it down and opened the cover to only shut it fast. He felt guilty at wanting to know something like this. Dumbledore would never want him to learn such things.

"There's nothing wrong with being curious Harry. Some caution would be advised, though."

"Professor I wasn't…" Harry turned around to find Voldemort standing in the doorway.

"I see he spoke those words to you as well. Old men have a way of getting in and staying in your head."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you have respect for Dumbledore."

"It doesn't mean I won't try to kill the meddling old fool."

"Same goes for you." Harry inwardly regretted that remark and waited for a curse to come.

Voldemort simply laughed as if Harry said something highly amusing. "We are more alike than you think. I marked you and you are following down a path were many great wizards have gone. You have so much potential that hasn't been tapped yet."

Harry pondered those cryptic words. Voldemort didn't seem to be himself. He was calm, rational and if he wasn't so tired he'd go as far to say friendly. This thought passed as Voldemort took out a red vial. "Do you know what this is Harry?"

"Hair growth for wizards? You could use some."

"Now Harry, remember your manners. This is DeFuller's Brew. You will be loyal to me after you drink this and you won't even realize it. You'll deny that you've even taken it."

Realization struck him. That was the potion that Hermione was going to warn him about. He read something about it and knew that it was very powerful. He would be slave.

As if he was reading his thoughts. "No you will be loyal to me Harry. This doesn't mean I can't force you to do anything that isn't against your will beyond your potioned loyalty."

Harry stepped back wanting any fate but this. There would be no way that he could end the war now. He would be trapped then hunted for siding with Voldemort. "Please, not that. I'll let you teach me, I'll bow to you anything you want but that." Bile rose from those words. He hated feeling so weak.

"Don't act so weak Harry. You lost and you should accept your fate with dignity." Voldemort raised an eyebrow in thought. "But you are still a child by wizarding standards. I should not have expected maturity in this matter from you." Voldemort stepped closer to Harry, who stepped back into a bookcase. "I have given you many chances and now I have to resort to this." No one moved and a silence filled the room. The red vial was tossed between spidery finders as if to taunt Harry. Harry was unwilling to break Voldemort's gaze and found himself drawn in by those horrid red eyes.

In an instant Harry made a break for it. It took only seconds to realize he had lost. A binding spell was placed on him with inhuman speed. He couldn't move a muscle. His head was tilted back, his mouth opened and the contents of the vial were poured into his mouth. Voldemort held his mouth shut and prevented him from breathing through his nose as well. The spell was lifted and Harry struggled to get free, swallowing the contents by accident in the process.

Within a few minutes Harry felt himself calm down. At this Voldemort released him and gave the teenager his distance. Harry began to wonder whether the potion was working or not for he didn't feel any different than before and he didn't feel the inclination to do Voldemort's bidding. After a few seconds he started to wonder what Voldemort was doing with an empty vial in his hands. A part of him told him that he should know the answer to that but he dismissed it as he looked into the eyes of his enemy.

_Why was he my enemy?_

'_Because he tried to kill you many times.'_

_Then he must be very powerful. That deserves some respect._

Voldemort stood back as Harry was sorting out his thoughts on what happened. He needed to test to see if the potion worked. "Now let's see if it works. Try to curse me Harry. I'll even give you your wand back."

The long spidery fingers held out Harry's wand which was taken in an instant. It was pointed at Voldemort in an instant but no spell came out. Part of Harry was telling him to curse the man and run but he held back and put the wand down. "Why would I do that? You deserve more respect than that."

Voldemort grinned and gave a small laugh as his victory was confirmed. The boy who lived was now at his full mercy. He could slap the boy and Harry would excuse it away.

SMACK!

"Ow, what did you do that for?"

"You tell me Harry."

Harry was thinking and lowered his head in shame. "Because I never listened to you."

This was going better than expected but he held some doubt whether this was an act or not. He needed some more proof. He had one of the prisoners brought from the dungeons for a demonstration. The woman was in her late thirties and was wearing some torn but fairly new clothes.

"Alright Harry, curse the mudblood witch."

"No, I won't do that."

The witch in question was shaking with fear and anger. "Harry will kill you, you monster. I hope he makes you suffer."

At that Harry turned his attention to the witch and was ready to curse her. He felt anger build up in him as she spoke to his…his, to Voldemort in such a tone. "He is one of the most powerful wizards alive. You should show some respect." Harry didn't flinch when she looked at him with fear and confusion.

"He turned you. He turned you!"

"Curse her Harry!"

"NO! She may have insulted you but I am not a dark wizard." Harry lowered his head in respect.

"Avada Kadarva." Voldemort pointed at the witch who was dead in an instant. "You did well today Harry."

Without realizing it Harry smiled and felt happy that he pleased this man. There were so many questions. "Why do I hate you so much? You deserve respect but I still hate you. Please, let me go."

"You belong to me now Harry."

"I belong to no one but myself."

"Then leave. Leave my side Harry and leave behind all the knowledge that I offer you and no one else."

Harry stared at the man waiting for the catch. "You will really let me go?"

"Go on. Leave. You are no harm to me now." Voldemort took the book Harry was looking at earlier and held it up to Harry. "I offer you knowledge and I also offer you the choice to walk away from it."

Harry turned to go and only made it as far as the door. Guilt seared through him for he was not being loyal to Voldemort. He wanted freedom so much to help free his friends and the rest of the wizarding world. His legs wouldn't move forward nor could he walk back.

Voldemort stood behind Harry, pacing and arm on his shoulder. "I forgive you Harry. I'll teach you and you'll stand loyal by my side."

For the first time there was warmth coming from his scar and it made him dizzy. There were too many emotions for him to handle so he closed his eyes and allowed two strong arms to hold him up.

………………………………………………

The view from the window was a sight to see. It was magicked of coarse but that didn't take away from its beauty. Rolling mist over hills and tall trees that come from some sort of dream. Who would have thought that Voldemort cared for aesthetics?

Hermione turned her attention to the man sleeping on the bed. Snape looked so peaceful sleeping there and she had to admit that she enjoyed sleeping in his arms. It was far different than being held by Lucius. Snape was comforting and it seemed at times she comforted him simply by being in his arms. There was nothing possessive about it and she smiled at that thought.

The other man who just walked into the room was the opposite. Everything about him was possessive. The way he looked at her, held her and yes beat her. The past few days has been an adjustment for her but she was not getting back to her usual self. All she wanted was some peace if not a routine again. She hadn't had a routine in over a year and she so desperately wanted one so she could know what was to happen the next day.

"Please Master, let Severus rest."

"He's a traitor and deserves what he gets." Voldemort walked up behind her and held her in his harms. This was unusual for him but the bond seems to have made him appreciate the closeness of another human body. "He swore to be loyal to me and no one leaves my service."

"People change."

His hands slowly were at her neck in a warning caress. "Not those that matter."

"He's bonded to you and won't leave even if he needed to. I feel he'll be more use to you now than he ever was when he was truly loyal to you." She didn't want to fight him anymore. There was no use and she held no desire when around him. That was the strange part. When she was around Voldemort she was less emotional but far more rational than she usually was. She liked being around him now too. That was also not expected. She reached up to one of his hands and absentmindedly started to caress it.

"How very true but the same applies to you as well. The potion you made has done wonders."

"Harry obeys you now."

"Out of loyalty only. But that will change given time."

She smiled, a part of her filling with pride that the potion worked. It also made her feel better knowing that Harry was unharmed. She focused on the link between them to study how different the link felt and was surprised with what she found. She seemed to be pulling on Snape as well as Voldemort. It felt as if Voldemort was filling her up with his energy or the dust of his essence. She felt powerful wise when he was near her. It also scared her that she could become like him. No, no that wasn't going to happen. Hermione was at war with herself now.

Voldemort was not unaware of the strands of thoughts that she was not guarding. "You fear becoming like me? Tell me Hermione what does it feel like to have made a potion that very few wizards have the strength to brew? You have helped ensnare the boy who lived where countless others were unable to. Tell me how that feels." He was now whispering in her ear.

"I enjoyed it. I want to hold that power again." She truly meant it.

"I'll teach you all of it. You'll be my dark queen and be worshiped by everyone. I can feel that anger in you. All those that doubted you and called you such horrid names." He kissed her deeply holding her body to his. Both fought for dominance as they fought with their tongues until they moved to their clothing. Voldemort tore her clothing off easily exposing her breasts. She reached up pulling at his robes but not a stitch was out of place.

He laughed at her frustrated attempts. "You'll need to earn that privilege."

She sneered then moved her eyes to Snape who was right now enjoying his dreams and the evidence was showing in the sheets. "Fine." She moved out of his arms not taking her eyes off of him until her lips came in contact with Snape's. He moaned then started to return the kiss. An arm reached around and pulled her closer.

Voldemort was on the bed behind her watching the scene unfold before him. Snape was now awake and had every intention of defiling the woman who so wantonly threw herself at him. She was about to climb on top of Snape but was pulled back. Two hands were at her breast touching in all the right places. They made her moan and she moaned further when another set of hands were working further down.

The power she felt was overwhelming. It seemed all of her body was full of energy and she could feel them as well. Voldemort held a dark power, separate and deadly. It was pure power that radiated from him to her and she smiled darkly with pure lust. Snape was powerful as well but wounded, loyal with a wildness that was yet to be seen by him. She reached out to the link pulling their energies towards her. She never felt so powerful in all her life. "I'll be your dark queen yet." She reached to Voldemort and pulled him into a kiss. He hungrily took her and removed his clothes with wandless magic. She looked at Snape and tempted him to partake in the fun. Who was he to turn down such an invitation?

She moved from Voldemorts lips and made his way to his lower regions to start work there. She was taken from behind by Snape. Within a short time they all found completion and relaxed in the afterglow of sex. Hermione looked up at the mirror above her with a content look on her face. She was going to do great things from now on for there will be few rules she need to obey on her way to power.

Voldemort stood up, cleaned himself and dresses shortly after. Snape was content to return to sleep with her hand in his hair and his arms around her with a hand cupping a breast. He was looking at Hermione and smiled. She wanted power and he would give it to her. She was his to be his dark queen.

………………………………………….

Hello all. Just a note, Hermione is darker in this story. I felt that this union needed a stronger Hermione so I'm writing her as one. Well please review and enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Please tell me how I am doing. I want to make this story better than the last. I am still trying to make this very original. A hard thing to do with so many stories out there now. Please review. Also nothing is mine, just having some fun.

……………………………………………

Snape was back at Hogwarts again teaching students as Voldemort kept the school opened. There was no defense class anymore as Voldemort decided children should learn some dark arts as part of a well rounded education.

Professor McGonnagal remained as Head Mistress of the school which surprised the staff and many of the parents of the children that attenned. Apparently Voldemort wanted control of Hogwarts but not to change it too much. Nor did he appear in the school or interfere in the teaching methods that have been set up.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts after Voldemort took control of it. She was to be tutored privately by the other teachers there. Ron, and a few others that she knew refused to have anything to do with her. She was a traitor in their eyes and could never be trusted.

She sat down with them one day to explain things as best she could. "I made my decision."

Neville was fuming. "You are a traitor! How dare you set foot back in here again.!"

Hermione felt nothing with those words. In fact she felt nothing towards them. "I feel nothing."

Ron interrupted Neville before another rant took over. "You feel nothing for us or you simply feel nothing."

"I feel nothing. And if I were a traitor Neville I would try to have Ron and you removed from Hogarts. I won't do that."

"Neville let's go."

Neville wanting to vent further listened to Ron and left.

From the shadows Snape watched the whole scene. He was rather curious about Hermione's behavior and went to her to investigate. As he approached she smiled at him.

"Hello Severus, I trust classes went well." She seemed happy and her demeanor changed.

"Do you feel something now?"

"Yes, I do in fact. You heard the conversation I see."

"This isn't good. You don't show any emotion when neither the Dark Lord nor myself are near you. This will affect your magical abilities." Snape was serious.

"What do you suggest I do Severus? The Dark Lord only allowed me to attend and only for a month because he thought my skills needed to be tested."

He sat next to her not caring about the looks some of the other students were giving him as they passed by. There were so many questions that needed answering.

"Severus, where is Dumbledore? Why did he leave the school to our Master?"

"He's dying, Hermione. He's losing the war. After he saw Harry captured again he gave up. You were his next priority and he ordered me to make sure you were never bonded to the Dark Lord. I failed you and him both." Snape looked at her with guilt. His emotions filled her.

"None of this is your fault. You did what you could do. I am very happy you bonded with me. I feel safe with you." She leaned in close to him and he held her. These emotions were hard for him as he was so used to being alone.

"I'm not used to this. Being so emotionally attached in so short a time."

"I know the feeling. My old friends don't accept me now. Ron won't forgive me but he doesn't make a scene. Everyone wants me to be the same Hermione that they knew and taught. I am not her, not after all that I have been through. They don't understand. Most of them don't want to and I can't blame them really." She was starting to understand how it must have been like for the Malfoy's. No wonder they were so cold when not around each other.

"You must prepare for a life away from others. The Dark Lord won't let you away from him easily."

"You are in the same position as me."

Sadness overwhelmed them as they sat together. They were locked in this sick game and would not escape it. "I'll find out what I can to help you." He stood up to return to classes.

As he left she felt herself grow cold again and unfeeling. It didn't bother her as she held no emotions on the matter.

…………………………………………..

Hermione walked to her private rooms after class. There was so much to study. She didn't realize she was so far behind on some of the basics. Though she hadn't much opportunity to practice magic.

She felt nothing. How curious to feel nothing.

"If you held emotions you would have known I was in the room."

She turned around to find the last person she thought she would ever see again. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, my child. I can only talk for a short time. I have not given up on the war as Severus thinks. You need to understand why I wanted him bonded to you. You are an exceptionally powerful witch and you must not be directly bonded with Voldemort. Harry has a role to play. I know of your potion and have read your notes. I am very proud of you.

"I must warn you not to pull on Voldemort so strongly. He is very powerful and will overpower you if you do. Severus is a good man and you can harm him if you are not too careful. You need your emotions back. You need to feel on your own or you will be dependent on both of them for the rest of your life."

Hermione looked at him with a plain face. "I see. Severus told me you are dying. Is that true?"

"It is indeed my dear. But it is my time. I am ill and won't recover."

"How did you get in?"

"All Headmasters, past and present can enter Hogwars at will."

"I'll be compelled to inform the Dark Lord about that little fact."

Dumbledore understood and smiled. "That is alright my dear. This war is now out of my hands. All I can say is to gain your emotions and don't pull on Voldemort unless you have too."

"That is all you have to say. What am I in this war? What are you not telling me?"

"I can't reveal that. I have in a way betrayed you as I have betrayed Tom and Harry. But things come full circle in the end." He nodded and left the room by floo.

She knew that she should be angry or upset but her logical mind set in and tried to discern the riddle that was spoken to her. Perhaps she needed to speak with Severus to sort this out as his name was mentioned. There was information that was kept form her and out of curiosity she wanted to find out what it was.

.....................................

Draco hadn't returned to Hogwarts and tried to avoid any confrontation with any other Death Eaters. There were a few times he was sent a howler but they stopped after the funeral. It seemed that he was going to be given some peace of mind after all. What worried him was that Voldemort would pay a visit and he would be completely defenseless against him.

His worries were not without warrant as he received a rather chilling letter from Voldemort himself. Draco refused to open the letter and let it sit on the desk where he placed it last. It followed him from room to room until Draco was forced to open it.

_Draco,_

_I have been word that you have chosen not to attend Hogwarts for your final year. Your parents deaths were a great loss to the community as they were valued and very loyal to myself._

_Time has been set aside for you for a meeting tonight at 7pm. _

_Voldemort._

Draco looked at the clock and found out he only had two hours left. He wasted the whole day trying to avoid the letter. He fell to the floor trying his best to avoid a panic attack. He wasn't ready for this and there was no one that he could ask advice for on this matter.

Perhaps there was but he knew there would be a price for it if he made contact with them. There were two that he wanted to owl and receive word from but he only trusted one. He wrote the letter and sent it by owl. "Don't come back, don't worry they will take care of you." The dark owl hooted in understanding.

By the time Voldemort had arrived he calmed down enough to place the Malfoy mask on and not show any emotion. He knew that it was useless but he had to try. Weakness wasn't something that was rewarded.

"I see you have received my letter."

"Yes, Master."

"Do you see me as your Master?"

"Yes, I do. Master."

Voldemort circled him and watched as the young man started to shake as sweat formed on his face. "You are not your father boy and I do not want those in my ranks that are not loyal to me. You are nothing but a weak coward that can accomplish much if only motivated."

Draco was visibly shaking now and wondered how he was going to die tonight, cursing himself for not running to the Order even if he did lose all of his fortune. It was then he noticed there was another person in the room with them. "Potter?"

Harry stepped out from the wall and nodded. There was a calmness that spooked Draco for Harry was in the same room as Voldemort. "What happened to you Potter?"

"Nothing."

Draco turned around to Voldemort who wore a smile. "Harry had had a change of heart. It seems he is more than pleased to be under my tutelage. What of you Malfoy? Do you desire power?"

He turned back to Harry who was still so calm, too calm not to be cursed in some way. He was the wizarding world's last home and now Harry stood still as if this meeting was a normal occurrence. "What did he do to you Harry?" It was odd using his first name but he wanted to get some reaction from him.

"Nothing. Why would he do anything to me?"

A coldness spread through Draco seeing Harry's face so free of fear or hate. His enemy was in the room with him and there was no reaction. There was no way out of this mess. For if he could ensnare Harry so easily then he would have no chance. He was starting to understand his father more and more. The coldness to others but a warmth to those that he loved.

"What do you want from me? I am not my father and can't do what my father did."

"I am not expecting you do become yoru father you foolish child. I need to make sure that you don't interfere in my plans." He walked up to Draco and held him by the throat. He ripped through his mind instantly and found something he didn't want to see. "You want to switch sides?" He let Draco go and watched as the young man fell to the floor.

"Did you hear that Harry? He had betrayed me meaning that he is now disloyal to me. How do you feel about that?"

The calm look on Harry's face turned to anger as he set his eyes on Draco. "You betrayed our...ma..the Dark Lord. He was going to offer you everything and you throw it away. Crucio!"

Draco screamed and writhed on the floor. He was thankful that it didn't last long but wow he never thought Harry had that sort of strength to hold the curse that long. Did he really feel that strongly towards him? "Harry what happened to you? I thought you hated this man and all the destruction that he caused. He killed your parents!! He was trying to kill you!!!"

Harry stepped back a moment as if trying to remember that event and remembered it again. He was very confused. Why was he loyal to a man that killed his parents. "Yes, I remember what you did. Why did you do it? There must be a good reason."

"Harry listen to me there was no good reason! He was trying to kill you because he believed that you were the one to kill him when you grew older.!!" Little did Draco know that, that bit of information was all that was needed to tighten Harry to Voldemort further. Voldemort smiled knowing what was going to happen next. He could feel it oozing off of Harry.

"I can understand his anger. Wouldn't you protect yourself from danger? He never meant to kill them. They got in his way to kill me and my mother ended up killing him from the curse she placed on me."

It was twisted logic and Draco could see there was no way to sway Harry's mind was warped as it was right now. He stood up and looked at Voldemort asking with his eyes what was to happen next.

"You are coming with us. But first there's some paperwork that needs to be dealt with first." With a simple flick of his wand papers filled the desk in the study. Draco walked over to it and looked at what the documents were.

"No!"

"Are you being disloyal to me? If you value your life you will sign these." A wand was had his neck and a hand on his shoulder.

Draco had little choice to sign the documents and deal with the consequences at a later date.

......................................................................

Wow, I am actually writing a sequel to Kept Pet. Anyway I would love reviews to see how this is going so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here are a few more chapters after a long hiatus. Enjoy and please read and leave reviews. Also none of the characters are mine.

…..........................................................................

An hour passed after Draco signed all of his fortune over to Harry. He felt numb inside and only faintly pondered what fate lay before him. Harry was still in the room looking out the window admiring the view. Malfoy manor was one of the few that still had natural views instead of magicked ones.

Harry looked out the window with a serious face and at times shifted his eyes in question.

"You'll die eventually by his hands." Draco decided to make attempts at conversation. Perhaps he can reach Harry if Voldemort wasn't in the same room.

"If I disobey him."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing." He still looked outside pondering something.

"You seem troubled. Questioning things?"

No answer.

"That's right Potter, ignore everything around you. You're the golden boy, the savior of the world. Dumbledore must have sawdust in his head to think you could do anything to save the world. Now you're just another pawn in the Dark Lord's plans."

That got Harry attention. "If I recall correctly you were trying to get up the Dark Lord's ass and be his right hand man at one point. Not so easy now that you can't hide behind your father and now your fortune."

That smack woke Draco up from his daze. "I was a spoiled, sheltered prat who was raised on lies, taught that he world was mine simply because I was rich. Everything it seems, that the Dark Lord despises. I am not him anymore. I lost more than my parents and fortune. That was bound to go at any rate. But what of you Potter? Golden boy and trio are gone and everyone will want to kill you for betraying the image was portrayed as you. They, the public who loved you for years will kill you."

Harry went up and shoved Draco against the wall. "The public NEVER cared about me. NEVER. I was thrown in a house where I was beat and detested just because of my heritage. Dumbledore knew all about it and did NOTHING! Everyone turned on me time and time again. All Voldemort did to me is try to kill me. Only because he thought I was going to kill HIM! The public saw me as their savior. I was a child when I entered this world and knew nothing about it, my heritage, how my parents really died or even why I was so famous. Interesting there was no one that could have raised me. NOT ONE FAMILY?!"

Draco stood back up again. "You think you're the only one raised for a purpose. A lamb to the slaughter. Here's my life. I grew up seeing death from the age of five. I grew up with creatures in the house that could eat me and I was scolded if I cried or showed any real emotion. When I was seven years old I saw one of my uncles torture a house elf for two hours and then set it on fire. It survived. All that it did wrong was spill some water on his shoes. I was forced to watch the whole thing. My mother ordered the poor thing to clean up its own blood and the scorch marks from the floor.

"But let's continue shall we? I was told stories of the good old days by family Death Eaters who seemed to relish in stories of torture, gore and rape. Everyone worshiped the Dark Lord. Any doubt to his glory was squashed with a few rounds of crucio. I know for I questioned a relative one time. I never questioned out loud again. All my friends came from people like this and they reported everything to their parents for they were rewarded if they pointed a blood traitor.

"I was told, not asked Potter, that I was going to serve the Dark Lord. That I was alive to serve him in his grand purpose to rid the world of the mudbloods and blood traitors.

"When I entered Hogwarts I was proud to be a pure blood wizard. As I was going to do something good and noble with my life. That's the thing about being a child. Lies are very hard to see when you are living in the middle of one."

Draco walked passed Harry to the papers on the table. "You had friends that knew the difference. They stood beside you through it all. Forget Hermione. She's dark now."

Harry turned back to the window. He was very sheltered despite everything. No matter how bad things got at his muggle relatives house there was always an end in sight. He was protected with those around him that loved him. "What will you do now?"

"Survive the best I can. Not much choice in the matter. Whether you believe it or not, you are in the same position as me. The only difference is that I know I have no choice."

They looked at each other for a moment then went back to their original spots and temperaments before they spoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione looked in the mirror in her new dress. She pondered how she felt in it. There was little emotion there. The only thing that she felt was frustration in not having any feelings with things. Her magic was suffering due to it. No emotion, little magic.

The journal she was asked to write in for therapy for her condition lay on the bed. Everyday, notes expertly writen lay within the pages. The threads that connected her to her two keepers were present. How she wanted to pull on them to simply feel something, use magic again like a the witch she knows she is.

Closing her eyes she pulls on the threads absorbing the power with them. Emotion fills her once again. Voldemort seems happy with something while Snape was worried. Happy, yes that was a good choice. She pulled that direction and started laughing. It felt so good to laugh, so very good.

The journal filled her with the opposite of happy. "I want you gone! You are no longer needed." She took her wand and blasted it to bits taking part of the bed with it. She pulled on him further and began to look for things to alter, move, break, shake and tear apart with her wand. The worry filled her from Snape and she began to repair much of what she tore asunder.

She pulled a little from each and found herself calm down by then she was too exhausted to do anything and fell to the floor in a heap of dress hair and torn journal pages on the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He was rather happy with the turn of events. Very happy indeed. Harry was his and a rather useful fortune was his to command. Things were working in his favor. Suddenly something pulled on him. It was very faint at first yet noticeable. He searched back and found Hermione pulling on the connection they held.

She was ecstatic and full of energy. He began to feel a little drained. Nothing substantial but still noticeable. Then there was balance and then nothing. He had to investigate this. He was not a man that liked not knowing things. First there were a few things he had to attend to before investigating his pet's incident.

He made his way back to Malfoy manor where he found Harry and Draco in the same room he left them. Harry turned and nodded in a respectful manner ready to serve, though not sure why. Draco on the other hand stood slowly and awaited for the worst to come but with defeated boredom.

"What will my lord do to me? You have everything you can get from me."

Voldemort looked at the young man and walked up and circled him. "Not everything. Though Harry may sign for everything of yours it would look suspicious if he went to your vaults. Trolls are very protective of their vaults and of other peoples money that lay within." He pulled out two vials of putrid green. "I am sure you know what this is Harry." He handed the vial to Harry, who then pulled out some of his hair and placed it into the vial then handed it back.

Draco understood instantly what he was expected of him with the other vial. Voldemort handed him the second vial daring him with a smirk to do anything rash. Draco took the vial placed one of his hairs in it and handed it back.

"Did you honestly think that I was going to let Harry be seen walking around happy to be my servant? That would be rather suspicious. You will be the one to suffer Potter's fate at my hands."

The pale colour of his face turned green understanding what was going to take place. If he ever made it out alive and sane he was going to make sure that every Death Eater that supported this lunatic would suffer. His parents be dammed in the deepest reaches of muggle hell.

Harry looked down, full of guilt. "Ma...Sir, perhaps instead of torture. Have him placed back at Hogwarts as a student. He'll be under your watch and anyone that works for him you'll know who the traitors are."

The elder wizard looked at Harry for a long moment. "Interesting idea Harry. Don't think I don't know your suggestion wasn't based on your sense of guilt. Yet the idea of finding some of your supporters within Hogwarts would be rather advantageous." Voldemort turned and left the room.

"That was rather stupid Potter. But, thank-you. I may have a better chance to get out of this."

"I don't want another person dragged under because of me."

Draco noticed the anger that was in Harry's voice and spoke to investigate further. "Voldemort murdered your parents and you don't seem to care!"

Harry wanted to speak, shout, something but he was stopped out of confusion. "I...he... I don't know why the bastard killed my parents. We spoke about this before."

"You reasoned it out earlier. Now you can't. What gives Potter?"

His thoughts bothered him for he was wondering why he was supporting Voldemort. A fog was lifting from his mind. "What is happening to me?" The fog lifted and he began to remember the red vial that he drank not too long ago. "The vial, he made me drink a vial. I remember it now."

"Is this a joke?"

"No, I was forced to drink this red potion that Hermione had made. It wore off it seems. He can't find out, not yet. As long as he thinks I am loyal I have some freedom to get out of here and to get a message out to the Order."

Draco caught on and understood. "Can you at least explain to me what this potion does to you?"

"I forget that I drank it, I become loyal to him. But not so loyal as to think that he's my Master. I am compelled to defend his actions, support him. It feels good to do so. Then it just lifted like a fog around me. I'm sorry I..."

"Save it. I know. Now let's work something out to get us out of this."

Before either of them could do anything in way of plans two Death Eaters entered and pulled Draco out of the room. Harry was instructed to head to his rooms and continue his studies. All Harry could hope for was that he could put up a good act to convince a mad man that he was loyal to him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Voldemort went to his room to inquire upon Hermione. He found her laying on the floor with her journal in pieces around her. He had to admit the sight was rather erotic, especially with the dress she was wearing. Power filled the room, permeating everything in it. He picked her up and placed her on the bed hoping to ravish her, perhaps getting her temper into play. It always makes things interesting.

He caressed her breasts through the rich fabric of the dress, doing all he can not to tear it off of her. He growled as he captured her lips. Her eyes opened and pushed him away for a moment then pulled him in a kiss to match his. She reached up to unfasten his robes but was stopped as he pinned her to the bed.

"I found you on the floor in a rather ruffled state. It takes quite a bit of magic to permeate the room with it. What have you been up to?"

A glint was in her eyes. "Testing things."

Oh, he detested secrets. "Tell me or I'll force you."

"Force me, it's more fun that way."

Voldemort pulled away form her not liking the sound of her voice. It wasn't her nor him speaking. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. "What have you been doing?"

The link between them strengthened and she took on some of his traits. "Testing the link. I like pulling on you despite what Dumbledore says. I really like the power I feel."

"It's not yours to take. There are consequences to that form of magic."

He looked at the bed and noticed there was blood on the sheets and a few small drips fell to the floor. "I see. You are closest to your power at this time. For now we will have to remedy that until you learn your place."

Before she could react she was hit with a stunning spell and fell to the floor in a heap once again. He remembered hearing that some witches are closer to their core power while menstruating. She's able to pull on the link with ease and drain him and Snape. That was a weakness he could not afford to have. Her intelligence prevented him from erasing this from her memory. The link complicated things as well.

He placed her on the bed once again and called for Snape. He was in the room within minutes. "How may I help you my Lord?"

"She's menstruating and has found a way to pull on the link to our detriment. She must be sedated for the week. Mark the dates so preparations can be made for the following month."

Snape raised an eyebrow. So she was one of _them_. He heard stories of witches gaining extra power during their monthlies. If it was true witches always kept it secret and for good reason. "Yes, Milord."

"I don't care how she's drugged. That will no doubt be a pleasant task. She's too clever for her own good."

_For your good, you mean._ Snape guarded his thoughts. He knew that this new turn of events would greatly impact how things would be from now on. "I have a small supply of sleeping draughs but something stronger will have to be prepared. What will be done if she wakes up? I wouldn't want to be around her with you in the room."

Voldemort nodded. Hermione drew from him first and then Snape. He hoped that she only lasted three or four days. A full week will be too much.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

If you enjoyed please continue on but leave a review or two before you go.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all that have reviewed or have added this story to their favorites. I am REALLY trying to keep things original. Well read and review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione slowly woke up just as Snape entered the room. She was ready to kill at the moment and had to control her self not to strike out at the man. Now in control of her breathing she stood up only to fall to the floor. "What happened to me? I woke up before with _him_ beginning to ravage me, next he pulled away and stunned me. Did something happen I was not told about?"

She reached out and found her wand was missing. "Where is my wand? I was told it was never to be taken from me again?"

Snape allowed Hermione to spout and blow off steam, praying that she didn't have any wand less abilities. She eventually calmed down only to realize that she was a mess of blood and headed to the bathroom to clean up the muggle way. She made her way out of the shower to find the bed cleaned and Snape sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"You are a witch that gains special access to magic during menstruation. I still don't know why you haven't tapped into this before now. I've read that menopause causes witches to gain power, at times pregnancy. You see those events pull magic for specific purposes. Being that you are not, nor have been pregnant before and have not reached menopause I can only concluded that you used your menstrual blood in some magic." He looked at her and waited as she processed the information.

Her mind focused and she turned away. He knew well enough that she was hiding something and was trying to find a way to divert the situation. "I've been pulling power from him. I blew a few things up."

"Did you use menstrual blood for anything? Don't divert the situation. You're acting like yourself again and that takes powerful magic for that after all that you've been through." He stood up and walked towards her. "Now answer the question."

"The potion that Harry was forced to take."

That could prove interesting. He wasn't sure what would happen when menstrual blood was used instead of venous blood. "That explains why you are experiencing a surge at this time. Now you know why menstrual blood isn't used in many potions where blood is required. It tends complicate the lives of the witches that use it. Now I must tell you that you are to be sedated during your monthlies as your magic is unpredictable and you seem to pull on either myself or the Dark Lord."

"Fascinating." She looked at the notes of her journal that were neatly piled on a nearby table. "Can I do wand less magic?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not." He studied her reaction.

She looked at him and knew by now what he was thinking. "You fear me. Or the very least you fear what will become of me."

"You think a lot of yourself. I don't fear you. But there is a cause for concern. No doubt the Dark Lord is planning this new information to be used for his benefit."

Those words made bile rise in her throat. It was always someone using her, hurting her, abusing her and keeping her under their thumb. She was tired of it all and wanted to be free of it all and found a way out for a short time. "I won't be used any further. I won't! I've had enough of my being used and forced to do things against my will."

Snape stood stock still wondering how he was going to get the potion down the witches' throat. Hermione noticed his movements or lac there of and shot out a barrier before he could react. His stunning spell bounced off her shield. He was forced back but kept his balance.

She didn't hesitate in forcing him against a wall. "I won't be a victim any more." She walked up to him and hissed in his ear. "I'm pulling from him now. The power. He'll be here soon enough as I am sure you can feel his anger as well as I can. I'll leave you to deal with him. Wand less magic is wonderful." She began to laugh.

He blocked her spell causing a crack of sparks to fly. The floor boards took a hit splintering throwing each of them across the room. Hermione pulled from both Snape and Voldemort and apperated from the room to the main hall. She was ecstatic and in thrall of the power surging through her. Students stood from their evening meal and stared at her. She got up from the floor and dusted herself off holding her head up high as she walked out of the room. Professor McGonagall tried to get her to stop and explain herself.

"Miss Granger, what has happened?"

"Miss Granger was never rescued in time. Miss Granger was seen as a traitor for surviving. Miss Granger is dead!" She left the hall with students gossiping amongst themselves.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry ran throughout the manor trying to get off the property but found every time he made the border of it he was repelled back inside the manor again. That failing and not wanting to get caught his next plan was to find Draco. Where would the Dark Lord put him?

There was only one place he could think of. He raced up the stairs past the study and various room of the manor to what he thought was Draco's room. It was guarded by a Death Eater who would most likely not take well to his presence. _Well this could be fun._

There must be a way into the room other than the door. If there was he was sure that Draco would use it by now. Then he thought of doing the obvious. Apperation. He tried it and landed in the room. Draco was no doubt very surprised.

"Draco quiet. I have no idea what alarms I may have set off so we have to speak fast. I can't get off the property. Do you have any idea why?"

"You really are daft aren't you Potter. You are the greatest prize the Dark Lord has. He's going to make sure that you are not going to be rescued, stolen or escape. But I am sure I can leave. Now let's apperate out of here to the front gate. I don't have a wand. For some strange reason the Dark Lord doesn't trust me with one."

It worked and found no one around. Harry's scar was buzzing. It wasn't good for it meant that Voldemort is very upset. The pain grew in intensity and he knew something big was going on. "We have some time I think. Something happened that made him very angry. He'll be busy."

"What if it's us?"

"We're not that important, or at least you aren't."

"Thanks Potter. Now let's get out of here." They apperated out of the room to the edge of the property. Draco passed through easily enough. Harry hesitated.

"Take my wand. You'll need it more than I will."

"You honestly trust me that much. This is your wand Potter. It's more than just a..."

"Take it. You'll need a wand."

Draco took the wand. Harry tried to step through but soon found himself in the Manor once again. He quickly got to the window and motioned for Draco to run.

Draco didn't need to be told twice as he made his way through the woods. He knew it well as it was his childhood home away from home. There were few magical creatures that could cause any harm. It was getting dark but he knew of an old cabin in the woods that was still there. Only his parents knew of it. He would hide there the night and head off to London shortly after dawn. The Order told him where he could contact them if he was in trouble.

Harry watched as Draco ran. Never in his life hid he envy his childhood nemesis so much as now. Harry was going to be at the end of Voldemort's wand but he would deal with that later. He had to find some way to get word to the Order. He searched the office he passed on the way to the bedroom and searched for some paper making sure that he wasn't seen. Finding the paper and ink he wrote that he was alright and that Draco would be looking for them. He dropped the pen making a rather large blot on the paper. His scar was killing him now. There must be something that really upset him.

Harry composed himself and ran to the owlry was fast as he could. Death Eaters ran after him. He made it and got an owl to take the message. "It's Draco he needs help. These people will help him."

Thankfully owls were trained to listen for their owners names. Draco seemed to have been a favorite as three owls raced to get the letter. The last thing Harry saw was the owl flying away in the distance before everything went to black and the fading sounds of shouting filled his ears.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

.

Hermione knew that she couldn't race out of the castle as the bonds made sure that she couldn't survive away too long. She wanted to fight, to use her magic and learn more about the connections that bound her. What great information she held now. How free she was as she finally felt like a full human being again and not in the possession of another's emotions.

She pulled on the two that were bound to _her_. It felt wonderful, and intoxicating to be in control of so much power. Voldemort was not far away and she could feel his anger and she laughed. _'Run after me you bastard. I will not be in your keep for much longer.'_

The lake was beautiful in the dusk and would make a great place for a battle. Let the students watch. She no longer cared what anyone thought of her. She was here instantly. Apperating through the wards using borrowed power.

Voldemort showed up full of anger. It was controlled and pulled in. "You'll pay for this child."

"I am no longer a child." Hermione smiled sweetly as she reached down to the earth and pulled up her hands. A large stretch of earth, soil and rocks flew up around Voldemort blinding him. He blocked it and pulled her spell around him hiding him from her view.

Voldemort coming at her with green sparks. One reached her and created a nasty burn in her arm. A surge of rage, and lust consumed her, filling her mind with spells and sparks of magic that fed of these emotions. Her target was so close yet was too skilled to strike at directly.

Then it came to her; a purple mist that began to surround him. He covered himself just as it began to burn his skin. He forced her back a few yards away. "I know you have more in you. I can feel it. I am your undoing and you know it. You knew of my strength and what my potential was and you wanted to control it. Now it's your undoing. Dumbledore told me never to pull on you. He was a foolish old man. I have your powers now or at least can weaken you well enough to put a stop to your plans."

Voldemort was full of rage at this child. HOW DARE SHE DEFY HIM! "Have your fun now. Only a few more days left. Then what will you do? You'll be left to my mercy."

That was it. A chord in her snapped and she pulled from him everything that she could. The lake's water swirled around them with the soil beneath them. The muddy water was forced at him. He was thrown against he castle with an unending torrent he fended of most of it but his limits were being reached as he was fighting against his own power through her.

Then he began pulling on her powers slowly draining her. Their minds fought for control. Blood poured from his eyes and her skin began to spit from the pressure. This power struggle went on for another twenty minutes while each were throwing curses and spells at each other. In an instant it was over. Hermione fell to the ground muttering spells she could no longer cast. Muddy water fell down around them and streamed back to the lake.

He walked up to her and raised her up with his wand. There was so little strength left in him but he had to make sure the students knew he was stronger than her. He stripped her of her clothes magically and threw her against the castle wall. Bones cracked as he felt them in his body. Raising his head he walked up to her beaten form. She was alive, muttering curses and spells she could no longer use against him.

Snape ran out of the castle half drained but thankful that he wasn't pulled on. His breath was ragged as he too felt the broken bones. He looked at his master and knew what he had to do. He walked up to Hermione and lifted her up. "Severus, I am so sorry. Did I hurt you. I love you too much to do that." She burst into a fit of tears. He steeled his heart and placed the potion to her lips and forced it down her throat. Voldemort shot daggers at the both of them and followed the two inside.

"Forgive me Hermione." He took her in his arms and took her to their room.

His mind was racing though his body ached from such exertion. He knew very little of women's magic as most were tight lipped about it spelling books so that only women could read it and would be unable to tell a male of its contents.

Snape cleaned her up. She was shaking and muttering. A green sweat was forming on her face. He knew what was happening to her. She was poisoned by using another's magic. Borrowed magic held serious consequences and he would not escape the effects of it for he to used her power against her and shared the link..

Snape sat next to the bed and handed him a vial and some coarse bread of some sort. "It will help with the effects of the poisoning. We can't take the actual potion to heal as we were not the ones poisoned. She'll be asleep for a few days and awake very weak."

"I'll need the potion as I used hers. Do you know what triggered Hermione's magic?"

"The potion you gave to Potter. She used her menstrual blood."

"Do you know of any witch that has practiced women's magic before?"

That caught Snape's attention. He knew and didn't have the strength to block the name from his mind. He would find out eventually. Why delay the inevitable. "Minerva McGonagall."

"I'll have to make arrangements to speak with her at a later date. Make sure she's taken care of and see to it that the students have a Dark Arts teacher." He left and made his way to Malfoy manor.

As soon as Voldemort left the room Snape smiled while standing over Hermione. "Well you little know it all. I hope you have the answers this time. He better be ready for you next time as he was only very lucky this time."

…......................................................................

The moon was still bright when the sun was beginning to rise. Harry woke up suddenly from his slumber. He was in the room that was previously provided for him. His arms hurt as he was manhandled before being dumped on the bed. His glasses were on the floor, luckily not damaged. Not that it would matter after learning how to fix them. Then he remembered he no longer had a wand.

Creaking from the door brought him to the present and he remembered last nights events. He was surprised to find a Death Eater at the door.

"Come to take me to my death are you?"

"I'm told nothing Potter. Don't ever want to be told. Come with me."

Harry went with the Death Eater too tired to care where he went. There was no way out of this and he knew that Voldemort wanted him alive. It seems he became Voldemort's new trophy. That was a disturbing thought. His thoughts were interrupted when he was brought to the study he wrote the letter. Voldemort was behind the desk looking through some books.

Harry was left in the room still fuzzy from the stun and too little sleep. "What do you require, Sir?" He tried to sound as submissive as he thought he was before.

"Don't bother Harry. I know the potion has worn off. Hermione used her menstrual blood for the potion. So naturally the potion will follow her cycle. In a few days you'll be my servant again. Sit."

The reaction to vomit and cheer was at the foremost of his mind. He sat as instructed knowing that it was a waste of energy to do otherwise. A clear head could help him more than resistance.

As soon as he sat down he was bound to the chair. "Now tell me where Draco is. No doubt you helped him when you found yourself free of the potion."

"He's free of you."

Slap!

"I'm in no mood for games. Tell me what happened."

Harry resisted, not knowing why. A part of him still had a bit of fight in him. "Find him yourself. I am sure your Death Eaters are more than..."

A hand went around his throat before he could finish the sentence. "You do understand that I can torture you and in a few days time you'll be apologizing to me for it? You'll be the one begging for forgiveness for angering me. I know your limits and will go that limit each and every month during your lapse of loyalty. Is that what you want?"

The hand around his throat loosened and began to shake. Small drops of green sweat started to form on the older wizards face. Harry knew something was off seeing that. "Green sweat?" Harry's attention was instantly diverted. "Not even you can heal from that instantly. Hard to hide as well."

"Tell that to Granger. She borrowed my magic and is now bedridden."

Harry couldn't feel but a little proud of her, though she did commit one of the worst offenses that any witch or wizard could ever commit. It was not considered an unforgivable for it was so rarely done. "Just because I am inconvenienced doesn't mean I can't cause you a great deal of pain. Now answer my question."

The older wizard was beginning to shake and had a hard time controlling it. Harry didn't answer straight away, taking some pleasure at seeing his nemesis suffer. "He's looking for the Order. An offer was made to him and he's decided to take them up on it."

The chair vanished and Harry fell to the floor in a heap. His stomach gave a growl out of hunger and the lack of sleep made him feel nauseous. He pulled himself up from the floor making sure there was some distance between them. The older wizard clenched his fist, blood dropped from his fingers.

"There's no use in denying your pain."

"Live long enough you'll suffer more than this."

There were so many things that he wanted to say, scream or throw at the older wizard. There was certainly no sympathy for the man after all that he had done. "At your hands no doubt. In the mean time what will you do with me for the next few days until my mind fogs over again?"

"Suffer unless you do as your are told."

"I am no longer a child. Speak to me as one and I'll act the part. You are in no position to do anything to me at the moment as you won't allow your Death Eaters to see you in this state. You have answers I want and if you want me to _help_ you, you'll answer them."

_It seems the young wizard had grown the past year. _He looked at Harry and considered the proposition. There was nothing for it as he couldn't allow his followers to see his weakness. Things were too precarious with the Order still out there. "Very well. Be specific with your questions."

"What is this war truly about? It's not about Muggleborns or Mudbloods as your followers like to call them. Hermione is testimony to that."

He almost smiled as he realized that the young man had half a brain. "Bloodlines as they used to be before the ministry intervened. Marriages were made based on skills. Families became masters of a craft where witches and wizards entered based on their skill rather than their birth. About six hundred years ago the ministry gained power and opened schools regulated by them. Families fought to control the schools but it was useless. Since then everyone that entered a school was conditioned and segregated based on houses instead of skill."

The words burned in his ears. This couldn't be the truth. He was told that the families were too powerful and were planning to harm muggles. They were stopped. "Then what's with your hatred against muggleborns?"

"Youth. I simply learned and accepted what was taught to me until I found out about my parentage. I was in denial until I was killed by the curse that was supposed to kill you. My followers believe the lies and who am I to turn such loyal followers away?

There was no way he wanted to restore things back to the way they used to be. "So why are you telling me all of this. I can tell others now."

"No you won't. You'll be seen helping me. Oh yes, you'll be right by my side obeying me in full public view. Your loyal public will see you as a traitor and you'll need protection from them."

"I'll do no such thing. The spell wore off."

"Temporarily. When Hermione finished her menstruation then you'll go back to being a very loyal servant." He smiled then began coughing where he coughed up a rather vile green blood substance. "You'll not utter a word of this. Your guilt will keep you silent." Voldemort knew him too well. Other people will suffer if he did speak out.

Harry nodded. "I understand your insanity by now, you don't need to continue to threaten me."

"You should show more respect."

He looked at the older wizard. "Listen, I longer fear you. Do you not understand that? There is nothing you can take from me. You'll torture but to a point. I broke under torture. Very few could ever endure such torture and not break at some point. I am not one of them. The only thing wrong with me is that I am young."

Voldemort took in the words. He had expected Harry to gain some strength in the situation he was in. Little did Harry know that he was giving his enemy more information than was healthy. "Strong words. You believe you know me."

"I'll never know you."

He huffed. "One day you'll understand me. Then you'll see me in a different light. Very slowly you'll come to see things my way. Soon I'll no longer need you to be under the potion for your loyalty."

Harry began to shake. "I won't. I'll never be truly loyal to you. Never."

"Take out your wand Harry."

"No." He couldn't let Voldemort know he held no wand.

"Take it out. Now." Voldemort spoke in a tone that he meant it.

"I gave it to Draco as his wand was taken."

Voldemort smiled and tutted. "Foolish thing to do. No matter. I've created a list for you to complete. Whether you want to believe it or not. You are my servant now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope to post more chapters soon. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is more. As you all know I own none of the characters. Just trying to be original with the story. Hard thing to do with so much fan fiction out there now. Anyway, please read and review.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His lungs burned as he raced to get out of the forest. As he ran all he could think of was that he would never see inside the walls of his home ever again. Everything was buried and behind him accept for the fact he now owed Harry. As much as he hated Harry during their school years they were now on the same side. Everything was taken from them by the same man.

He knew London wasn't much farther. A few hours at most but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it. Even with Harry's wand he wasn't any match for any Death Eaters that he might run into. He stayed in the woods for a while making sure that the way was clear. He saw a roadway and walked towards it. He saw a car drive by and slow down.

It held two older muggles. "Are you lost? It's a long way from town and you don't look like you are from around here."

Draco had no idea what to say or even how to react to such a situation. Muggles where a different species as far as he was concerned. But he gave it his best try. He blushed out of embarrassment which helped him in the end to support the lie he was about to tell. "Correct. I live in London and well my friends and I got rather sloshed last night. Um, would you mind giving me a...a. (_what was that word_) yes, um...lift, that's it to the city."

The older couple looked at him as if he had two heads for a second. The woman looked a little disapproving but the man started to laugh. "My son, get in back. Don't worry about it. Most young men have a drinking story to tell. I'm sure you will have a great one to tell your kids one day."

Draco got in the car thankful that they didn't ask any more questions as he did look like death. The wife spoke most of the way talking about her four cats that they have and how they got them. Draco began to sympathies with what Harry must have had to live through with living with muggles. They never seemed to shut up.

The ride didn't last long thankfully and he was dropped off just outside of London.

"Here's some change for the bus. I am sure you can find your way back. Now be careful."

"Oh, I will. You can count on it."

He made his way to what could be called a bus stop. There was no way he would take the wizarding day bus as there may be spies on those as well. There were a couple of muggle teenagers sitting down. Oh, now what was he supposed to do?

One was a rather large beefy bloke that looked a lot like Nott and Goyle. He really hoped these two had a better disposition than they did. This was not his luck. "Oi, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for the bus."

"You hear that big D. He's waiting for the bus."

Draco was so not in the mood for this. He could see a fight brewing and he didn't want to use his wand. They began to circle around him. The one called big D walked up to Draco and began to laugh. "You're not from around here. And there's a fee for being in this neighborhood. If you pay us I'll forget that you're here and let you be on your way."

No, he was not in the mood for this at all. Bollocks, he really didn't want to attract attention to himself. There was nothing for it. He either got beat up by these slabs of meat or he could draw his wand. As he did the rest of the boys looked a little unsettled. Big D turned white. "Oh, you've seen one of these before? Tell me where?"

"My cousin, Harry. He has one of those two. It looks identical to his. Almost killed me he did."

This was one of Harry's relatives. "_You_ are related to Harry Potter?" His mind began to work now. He knew that Harry's home was unplottable and a safe house for Harry, good place to be. "Take me to your house or you'll regret it."

It was at this point that the other boys were waiting for their ring leader to take control. This was not missed by Draco. "I don't have to take you anywhere. If you use that thing then you'll get a letter and never be allowed back into that freak school again."

Freak school?

"I graduated this year. So I can do anything I want to. Do you want another tail? Harry told me about that." That was a half lie. He heard something about someone in Harry's family getting an animals tail of some sort. "And what is your name?"

"D..."

"Well take me to your house. There's something I need there."

They were no sooner inside than before Dudley began to start screaming to his parents. "Mom! One of Harry's freak friends is here!! You said they were gone for good!!"

This had to be the most awkward time of his life. Seeing the home where Harry grew up brought perspective to things. He was not worshiped at all. It seems the only picture on the walls were of the beefy brat that was Harry's cousin. The father was a red face mammoth with a skiddish rail for a wife. If these were average muggles he understood now why their worlds were kept separate.

The woman pushed the man back into the kitchen. "What do you want. I've done my part and kept Harry safe from your world. I was promised never to be bothered by your kind again!"

Draco was stunned. Never had he imagined Harry's relatives to behave in such a manner and show such hatred towards wizards. "I came here because I need to contact Dumbledore."

"Well he's not here and this house is no longer protected. So get out and never come back here again!"

So he wasn't protected here. Great this was just great. "I need to contact Dumbledore."

"I've no contact with him. My freak sister brought everything upon this house. Harry has been nothing but trouble since he was placed on this doorstep. Growing up he showed his freaky nature with magic popping up for no reason. No matter what I did that nasty nature kept coming up."

As she spoke all he could feel for her was hatred. She was raising the one person that saved her life more than once and all she could do was complain. So this is what Hermionie must have felt about those in his world. Not that he cared much. At least muggleborns were allowed to enter the wizarding world. This creature before him angered him for different reasons. Oh, she was going to pay.

"ENOUGH!! I've heard what you have to say. Did you know that there are wizards who feel about you as you them? I'm beginning to sympathize." He raised his wand to attack. Mrs. Dursley screamed and backed away.

"There's no need for that Mr. Malfoy. I'll take you to the Order. That is were you where trying to get to isn't it?"

Dumbledore stood in front of the door and calmed Draco down. Draco lowered his wand. "Professor. I thank-goodness. Harry's captured and he's under The Dark Lords control. Some potion of some sort."

"Mr. Malfoy, calm down. I received your letter and am here to take you to the Order. Mrs. Dursley I am so glad for your hospitality."

Dumbledore and Draco left and headed to 12 Grimwald Place. The other members of the Order where there, each talking and chatting way all grim in conversation. Mrs. Weasley welcomed Draco in and gave him a bite to eat. Ever the mother.

Draco felt a little uncomfortable being there as less than a year a go they were considered his enemies. Mr. Weasley was the first to speak with him. "I am so sorry my boy. I am so sorry for all of your loss. We here will do all we can to help you in any way you need."

This was too much. These people were taking him in. "Thank-you, Mr. Weasley. I am not the only one that suffered a loss." Draco looked at the table. He was uncomfortable with emotions. This house as he could see was full of them and Mr. Weasley seemed like the talkative type.

Mr. Weasley spoke again but spoke of regular things like where his room would be and what he was expected of him. Draco barely heard the words but nodded just the same. All he wanted right now was a bath and a pillow. The voices around him were getting to him. He knew he was safe but those around him were so different form what he was used to. Safety was not something he was used to.

Draco got his bath and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Dumbledore was downstairs in the study with the other Order members. He was explaining to them that Draco was not to be harmed or captured by the Death Eaters. He is still needed by Voldemort otherwise he would be dead already. There was only one voice that showed a little discontent.

Mad Eye Moody was as surely as ever. "He's a Malfoy and they will not change. I'll keep my word but if he even looks the other direction I'll have my say about it."

"Alastor there is no reason to doubt him. He suffered a lot this year and needs a place to rest. Give him time as he's not used to those that care for him so."

Moody nodded knowing that the old man was right and kept his peace afterwords about it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry that this chapter is so short. I didn't want this to take up too much of the story but I thought it would be entertaining none the less. Please review!! :)


End file.
